


Sunshine

by N_I_Am (N_i_am)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Death, Niam Horayne, The sun - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_i_am/pseuds/N_I_Am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the sun, their own little personal ray of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

He was the sun, their own little personal ray of sunshine. His blond hair, his blue eyes and especially his smile used to warm them from the inside out, just like the sun. All of him just radiated warmth.

They never felt cold around him, getting cold was just not a possibility around him.

They remembered how much they liked the heat he radiated and how they had tried to absorb as much as possible, spending all the time they possibly could around him.

They stand beside the six feet, looking with heartbroken eyes down at the coffin where their sunshine rested. But for Liam it was his true love.

They had all been to busy trying to be happy that they hadn't realized their little ray of sun, shined less as the days went on. They hadn't realized it before it was too late.

They remember how Liam had yelled at them, begging them to call an ambulance.

They remember how they had hurried to his aid and found their vulnerable sunshine laying peacefully in his bed, surrounded by the warm red color. 

They had tried but it was too late. Paramedics entered into the room, seeing the frozen boys, mourning and crying over the loss of their sun.

They remember the letter they found in his hand, unspoken words written on the paper, ending with a little smiley drawn as a sun.


End file.
